Our Baby
by jessica499499
Summary: Harry and Draco always wanted a big family, but when Harry starts talking about adopting, Draco thinks Harry doesn't want a child of their own. Slash. Harry/Draco. mPreg. Major fluff. Sequel posted. First of the Baby trilogy.Reviews needed!
1. Chapter 1

Draco was heart broken. No, he was past heart broken, he was crushed! How could his husband of two years have said something like that to him!

He thought that Harry loved him! When Harry had suggested that now was the time to start considering a family he'd been so happy! He loved the thought of have Harry's children.

Then Harry starts going on and on about adopting some wizard child at an orphanage! He'd rather have some stranger's kid than one of their own? Draco barely had a chance to excuse himself before running out the door, tears streaming down his face. Was Harry worried their child wouldn't be beautiful or intelligent? Or something more then that?

Was he ashamed that their child might look like him? Like a Malfoy? Like his father? Harry loved Draco for himself, not his looks. But did that mean that his looks repulsed Harry? He'd made love to Harry before and he'd never felt insecure about his appearance.

Was the thought of a child with blonde hair or stormy gray eyes so terrible? Draco loved the thought of a little black haired green eyed beauty; did Harry not want to risk it? Draco's heart clenched painfully at the thought that Harry found him ugly or unattractive. Why else would Harry suggest something so ghastly? He ran and ran until he reached Hermione and Ron's house. He and Hermione had become good friends over the years and he felt she might understand.

Ron was at his job in the ministry and the Weasely's many children were all at school, so Hermione was the only one home when a sobbing Draco knocked on her door and ran into her arms, mumbling about how Harry wasn't attracted to him.

Caught off guard Hermione just patted his back soothingly and whispered it would be alright as she led him into the homes study. She managed to detach him long enough to get him into a plush armchair and sit herself opposite of him.

"Draco, what happened?" She asked as his sobs began to lesson.

Draco sniffed pitifully and stared at the floor as he replied.

"You know how Harry and I always wanted a big family, like you and Ron?"

"Yes, you mentioned it last time we talked. Is something wrong Draco? Did Harry change his mind?"

Draco shook his head wildly and curled up a little in his seat.

"No, no nothing like that. I guess I just had always assumed that Harry would want a child of our own. Do you think he doubts I'm pureblooded enough to be able to have children? He knows my family lineage and that I'm a pureblooded male. We could have the most beautiful children, yet he wants to adopt some stranger's baby! I don't understand Hermione!"

Draco curled up even more and looked so horribly fragile that Hermione just wanted to hug him.

"I've never doubted that Harry loves me Hermione. I know he does with all his heart, I'm just worried that the reason he doesn't want to have children with me because of how I look……….like my father…………….like a Malfoy. I'm scared Harry is afraid of one of our children…..might look too much like me."

Draco looked up in time to see sober faced Hermione laughing her head off.

"You're…..afraid…..Harry……doesn't …..like how……you look?!" She said in between laughs.

"Thee Draco Malfoy, doubting his good looks!! Never thought I'd live to see the day!"

She laughed and laughed as Draco got angrier and angrier.

"It's not funny!!" He screeched in a very un-Malfoy like way.

Hermione wiped a few stray tears off her face as she turned to face Draco.

"It would be if you'd been the one Harry gushed to about how "soft Draco's hair looks" or "how he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Harry used to talk about you for hours before and after you guys got together. If I ever have to hear about how sexy your smile is I might be sick."

Draco looked completely shell shocked at the muggle born witch.

"Harry really thinks I'm beautiful?" Draco asked, barely daring to hope.

A new voice answered before Hermione had a chance to.

"I tell you that a million times and still you doubt I think you're the most beautiful creature in the world? I thought you had more faith in me Love."

Harry stood in the doorway, his soaked clothes indicating that it had begun to rain outside.

His emerald green eyes shone with something between confusion and amusement.

"Hermione, would you mind if I spoke to my husband alone please?"

She smiled sweetly and nodded, leaving the two by themselves.

Harry sat next to his husband and pushed a piece of stray hair behind Draco's ear in a loving gesture.

"Draco, why'd you run off like that? I was so worried. Was it something I said? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"No Harry I'm sorry. I overreacted. I guess I just didn't think…that you'd want to adopt. But if that's what you want Harry we'll start looking right away. I'll start filling out the paper work."

Harry looked at his love confused.

"Draco if you don't want to adopt…..I guess we could always get a segregate mother. If that's what you want. I bet Hermione or Ginny wouldn't mind." Harry finished unsurely.

To his surprise Draco turned to glare at him with tear filled eyes.

"Why are you so set against us having our own children Harry?! Are you that ashamed of what our child might look like!? Just because they'd have Malfoy blood?! Why don't you want children of our own?!"

Harry stared wide eyed at Draco.

"I don't understand Draco. Children of our own? How is that possible? Neither of us are female."

Draco stared at his horribly confused husband, trying to judge if Harry was serene or not.

The wide child like eyes he had fallen in love, just waited anxiously for him to continue. Draco laughed a soft laugh on the inside. Harry still looked as innocent as a first year at times.

"Harry, how many other gay wizards have you ever met?" Draco asked slowly, putting two and two together.

Harry looked so surprised it was comical. That was not what he thought Draco would ask.

"Only you Love. You were my first everything."

Draco blushed a little, even after all this time hearing Harry say things like that made his heart soar.

"Okay, what do you know about the differences between pureblooded males and muggle born males?"

Harry tilted his head in the cutest way in show of his confusion.

"There's a difference?"

Draco laughed at his husband's obliviousness.

"Yes Love. A rather big difference."

Draco moved closer to Harry and intertwined their fingers. He was so happy now that he understood what Harry had been thinking.

"You see Harry, when a muggle male chooses a male mate they **have **to adopt."

Draco leaned closer and nibbled on Harry's ear gently.

"But when a pureblood chooses a male mate things are a little different."

"....How so?" Harry muttered as Draco moved to nip at his neck.

Draco smiled against Harry's skin.

"Well, when a pureblood male claims a mate and he and his mate wish simultaneously during love making……."

Draco kissed Harry softly on the lips as he stared at his beloved.

"…..They can have children too."

Harry's eyes shone with such happiness and love at that moment it was breath taking.

"Really Draco? We can have little ones too?!"

Draco laughed sweetly in relief.

"As many as you want Love."

Draco could practically see Harry's eyes glaze over as he imagined Draco heavy with his child.

"Oh Draco, this is wonderful!"

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him with all his might.

"Little bond beauties…….Stormy eyed angels…….Draco just imagine!"

Draco laughed sweetly and pressed his forehead to Harry's.

"I like the thought of lovely little ravens……Sweet emerald eyed darlings…….a lot more."

Harry smiled until he remembered that Draco had been sad before.

"Draco is that why you were so upset? You thought I'd rather someone else's child then our own?"

Draco nodded slowly; a tad ashamed he had even thought such a horrid thing.

Harry leaned forward to kiss the worry lines on his forehead.

"Silly Draco, had I known it possible you would already be pregnant. What could I possibly want more then a bundle of joy with your blood and mine? No doubt they would be the most beautiful child in the world with your genes.

Draco had tears in his eyes as Harry finished. He placed Harry's hand against his face and stared into his eyes.

"Forgive me for doubting you Love. Sometimes it's hard to remember you were raised by those monsters and not in the wizarding world. I should have realized you wouldn't know instead of throwing a fit."

"Draco you had every reason to throw a fit! If it had been me I would have been devastated if you didn't want to have children and adopt. I'm sorry I hurt you. Even if it was unintentional. I would never hurt you willingly." Harry whispered with passion.

"I know Harry. I trust you."

Then Draco smirked his classic Malfoy smirk.

"Just wait till we get home."

Draco pulled Harry by his robes closer to him.

"Then we'll start working on bringing our little wonder into the world."

Draco kissed Harry passionately as a preview of what was to come.

"I'd like that Love. I'd like that very much"

Later that night.(I don't do lemons!)

Harry laid in the afterglow of his and Draco's "activities" completely blissed out.

He reached out and stroked Draco's flat stomach, still in wonder that he and Draco could actually conceive a child.

Draco laughed sleepily and placed his hand over Harry's.

"It's going to be awhile before I start to show Love."

Harry sighed dreamily at the thought.

"How do you know it worked?" The raven asked worriedly.

Draco smiled lovingly.

"I just know Harry. I just do."

He nuzzled his face on Draco's pale stomach.

"My baby." Harry breathed.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand.

"Our baby." He corrected.

"To be all that we are………….and so much more."

I spent all spring break on this so the least you guys can do is review it for me! I'm on such a Harry Potter rampage! Convince me this was worth all my hard work!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. Chapter 2

To all of those who have my story Our Baby on your story alert I wanted you to know a sequel has been posted. I plan to make this a trilogy and one more story will be written. Please read and review the next installment of the Our Baby trilogy Our Babies. I need more support to keep this series going. Not a lot of love for the sequel so far. Please take this story off your story alert after this.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
